Karen 2.0 is back! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Karen 2.0 is back!. One day in Ponyville, SpongeBob and his friends were about to introduced Plankton's computer wife, Karen to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, I would like you and your friends to meet Plankton's computer wife, Karen. Karen Plankton: Hello, Everypony and Every Creature. It is very nice to meet you all, Plankton has told me a lot about all of you. Plankton: What can I say? I'm a changed man. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, Karen. Karen Plankton: Charmed, Twilight. Rainbow Dash: I don't get it, Plankton. Since when are you married to a computer anyway? Plankton: It's a long story, Rainbow Dash. Just then, There was a big crowd outside the castle as SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends check it out. At the School of Friendship, Gallus and his friends befriended Karen. Gallus: So, you just help Plankton with his former evil scheme for no excusable reasons? Karen Plankton: Only because I had to, Gallus, I just couldn't stand it all the time. Ocellus: That must've been pretty dark. Silverstream: But at least you got new freinds in Equestria you can rely on. Karen Plankton: Thanks, I'm just glad to meet you all for the first time. When they got out, they discovered Mirage and the Zebricans. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, it’s Mirage and the Zebricans. Twilight Sparkle: I know, SpongeBob, let's go see them. Pinkie Pie: Yay! I sure can't wait to see Ulaghai again! So, they came to see them just as they arrived from Zebrica. Mirage the Illusionist: No autographs please. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Mirage the Illusionist! Hi, Trail Grazer! Hi, Kushinda! Hi, Anga! Hi, Ulaghai! Hi, Hazina! Mirage the Illusionist: Hey, Guys, long time no see. Kushinda: And who's this? Plankton: This is my computer wife, Karen. Karen Plankton: I came all this way from Bikini Bottom to meet Twilight and her friends. Twilight Sparkle: So, what brings you guys all the way from Zebrica? Trail Grazer: Just thought we can spare some times in Equestria, it's been a while since we've seen you guys. And so, Mirage and his friends started spending their times together like good friends do. Meanwhile, Flim and Flam were going out of business for good. Flim: I tell ya, Flim. There's nothing we have left to remake our business. Flam: (spotted something) Hello. What have we here? With that said, they discovered an old memory chip that was damaged long ago. Flam: Flim, My brother, looks like our problem is solved. Flim: It's showtime! Soon, they found the technology to repair the damaged computer. Flim: Almost done. Flam: Bing! It's finally finished! With that said, Karen 2 has been reprogrammed. Karen 2: Greetings, I am Karen 2. How may I serve you? With that questioned, Flim and Flam came up with an evil plan. Back at the Castle of Friendship, Karen was looking around. Karen Plankton: Hmm. I wonder why is everything quiet. Just then, Flim and Flam snatched her away out of nowhere. Plankton: Oh no, Karen! So, He ran off to warn his friends. At the throne room, Plankton came in horror. Plankton: Guys! As everyone looked, they spotted him on the map. Starlight Glimmer: What's wrong, Plankton? Plankton: It's Karen, she's taken by Flim and Flam! Rainbow Dash: You gotta be kidding me! Applejack: They just don't know when to quit, do they? Sandy Cheeks: Guess not, AJ. We're gonna need help. And so, SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends find any help from any friend they can find in Equestria and beyond it. At last, Gilda, Trixie, Discord, Ember, Terramar, and Thorax volunteered to help. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gilda, Trixie, Discord, Ember, Terramar, Thorax, I'm glad you guys could make it. Thorax: It’s the least we can do, SpongeBob. Gilda: Yeah, no sweat. Terramar: So, what's going on, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's computer wife, Karen was captured by Flim and Flam, We need all the help we can get. Mirage the Illusionist: Maybe we can help, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really, Mirage? You want to help us? Mirage the Illusionist: Yes. SpongeBob SquarePants: Glad to have you help us, And I think I have just the plan. As the plan was emotion, Mirage and Plankton came to save Karen. Karen Plankton: Huh, what's happening? Plankton: Karen! Karen Plankton: Plankton! Mirage the Illusionist: Need any help, Karen? Karen Plankton: Do I ever, Mirage. So Mirage then cast a spell on Karen, making her very very strong. Karen Plankton: Wow! I feel very, very strong. So, Karen and Karen 2 begin their fight. Karen 2: You wanna fight, Do you? Karen Plankton: Bring it on! As the fight goes on, Karen finally took down Karen 2 into a lot of pieces. Karen Plankton: Okay! Who's next!? Flim: What say now, Flam? Flam: Flim, Let's make like a banana and split! With that said, Flim and Flam retreated. Back at Twilight's Castle, Everyone was altogether safe and sound. Plankton: Thanks, Mirage. I owe you guys big time for this. Mirage the Illusionist: Happy to help, Plankton. Twilight Sparkle: We're glad to have you and your friends visit us, Mirage. Kushinda: Think nothing of it, Princess Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Now, let's just enjoy this wonderful banquet if you're all up for it. Mirage the Illusionist: We’re truly honored to help anyway we can, Sunset. Karen Plankton: Well, That went well. Then, Twilight opened a banquet in honor of Mirage and the Zebricans happily. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225